Breakfast at the Potters!
by One Who Hunts
Summary: What breakfast would be like at Harry Potter's household. In which James is obsessed with the Xbox, Albus is just...Albus, and Lily has lost her voice! For the Potters, this is so typical. Random Beckie0 based drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Also, i am NOT Beckie0, so this drabble's theme isn't mine. It's hers, I just thought it was cute, so I applied it to Harry Potter. This is BECKIE0'S! NOT MINE!! Well..she didn't write this Harry Potter like...but Rebecca Brown like...but..you get the point I am making attemps to make.**

**A/N: Beckie0 is my favorite person on Youtube, and when she came out with it, this is what came into my head!!!!! Its just a silly little drabble, all based on her work. WE LOVE YOU BECKIE0!!! And in my world, Harry and Ginny have a LOT of muggle things in there house. WHY?? Because Harry grew up with muggles. That's why. SO TAKE THAT!!!**

* * *

**Breakfast at the Potters!**

All the Potter's were at the table eating breakfast, except Lily. Albus had his legs up on the chair, and James was softly muttering, "No..No..no," Then Lily came down.

"Ah, Lily, I wondered when you were going to show up." Ginny said, "Is that voice still sore?" Lily nodded and said very quietly, "Yeah, its still sore." Ginny looked at Harry, who was concentrating on his food. "Oh, she's still got no voice," she looked at Lily, "Oh, bless. Alright, well, your father and I have been thinking about driving lessons," the James cut in, "Ugh! Not now, can we talk about somthing else?"

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother, "Okay." they said in unison. "Okay, sorry, I was only going to say," Ginny said. Lily was desperatly trying to get their attention. They didn't notice.

"Acually, If I may say somthing." Albus started. But Harry said, "Albus, legs down." He put them down. "Fine." he mumbled. "Thank you." James started, "Can I just butt in it, for a minute? Can I just say somthing? Yeah? Yeah? Well, you know that Da Vinci film? Right? Just, bear with me. I was thinking last night, you know there's the other one..the um...the umm...I kinda lost my train of thought..."

Lily tried to speak...again. Ginny just went on, "Okay, um, right. Well, would anybody like to go anywhere?" Albus looked up, "Can Emma and I go out on Saturday?" Ginny nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I can drive you there." Then James said, "Can I go skating?" Harry looked up, "Yeah, I can drive you both there." The boys looked at eachother, "That'd be fine." Albus said.

Then James went back to muttering. "Whats that behind your ear?" Ginny asked. "Nothing.." James said, hiding it." "Show me." she said. He rolled his eyes and held it up. Lily trying to talk. Albus said, "He's talking to his friends on the Xbox again..." "So?" James asked, while chewing. "I love the Xbox." "Xbox, Xbox! That's all you do!" Albus said.

Ginny looked at Harry, "You're awfully quite today." He looked down at his food again, "I'm, I'm, I'm tired, I'm just very tired today." Ginny looked away, "Men." Albus looked at Lily, who was trying to talk, "You're such a loser." He said jokingly.

"Mum? When can I go get that drill?? You promised me I could go get the screwdriver for the skateboard! I never got it." Ginny looked at him. "James, I am not letting you on the skateboard, because the last time you went on it you broke your foot!"

"Mum?" Albus began, and James stuck his tongue out at him. "Mum! It's not as though I hurt myself everytime---"

Then Lily got fed up and banged her bowl against the table. They all looked at her. In a quiet, strained voice, she said, "Look! I can't speak over you! When I'm sitting here going, Hello! Hello! I mean, look at me, speak to me! I mean talk to me! It's really hard having a conversation with you guys when you don't give me time to talk! And you don't listen to me when I'm trying to speak in the first place!" Albus looked away, "Jeeze, get a life." He said, grabbing a banana. Lily got up and walked back up to her room.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Harry said.

* * *

**In my crazy world, Harry has an Xbox. In my world, they learned how to drive. Because they COULD. Hahahahaha!!!!...That was odd. In my world, James LOVES skating. In my world..you get the point. THIS IS BECKIE0'S PLOT, NOT MINE!! DON'T SUE ME FOR IT. I JUST THOUGHT I'D PUT IT UP CUZ IT WAS CUTE=)**

**Do you see that lonely little button?? Do you?? Well, I will give you a present if you review!! PLEASE!!!! BE NIIIICE!!!**


End file.
